searching for prey by the beating of our hearts
by nnnovemberist
Summary: I shouldn't love you because you're not mine.


**summary:** I shouldn't love you because you're not mine.**  
****disclaimer:** Victorious isn't mine.

\\

"Why don't you love me?" He asks one night, the stars above them are twinkling around them. She sighs, and he bites his lower lip, waiting for Jade's response. While he waits, he wonders what she will say. Jade isn't the_ predictable_ type.

"I-I don't know," She answers truthfully. She closes her eyes, trying to remember why she's in his car listening to this **horrible** R&B music, why she's holding onto his hand a little _too _tightly, and why she's so damn _comfortable _around him.

"Then," He starts off, playing with one of her blue streaks, "Why are you here?"

"Because I can, Harris. Just shut up, okay? Be happy that I'm here." She answers curtly. Jade doesn't like being questioned. After a few minutes, she sighs loudly, becoming bored and uncomfortable by the silence.

"Drive me home, Beck is coming over in an hour to do... _homework._"

He does what he is told. They don't talk during the car ride; they silently listen to radio because they're too afraid to say anything.

_move your body right next to mine; feel the beat and we're lost in time. i'm yours and now you are mine..._

\\

Their relationship is complicated.

She's Beck's girlfriend and he's Beck's best bud.

She's white and he's black. She worships the smell of coffee yet the smell nauseates him. She loathes the color purple, yet he loves it with all his might.

_Opposites attract?_

They're completely different, but in some way and somehow, they fit.

He buys her coffee in the morning and she'll buy him one of those weird, pastries from the café down the street. He carries her books when Beck isn't there and Jade will smack on her gum and thank him monotonously.

But, he can't kiss her in front of their friends, he can't wrap his arms around her, and he certainly can't be hers and she can't be his because she belongs to someone else. _Damn you, Beck Oliver._

They're just complicated_._

\\

Tori ask Andre out to the school's winter ball.

Andre says yes because he obviously can't take the girl who he really wants to bring and he doesn't want to look pathetic going there alone.

Jade finds out by Cat. Once Cat went onto another subject about her brother losing his foot at the supermarket, she storms over to his locker and slams it shut to catch his attention.

"You're taking _Vega_?"

"Well-"

"Out of all girls in Hollywood Arts, you take **her**?"

"Look, I don't need to explain myself to you. You're not my g-"

"Shut up, just fucking shut the hell up," She sighs and looks him in the eyes, "You know what? Do whatever you want. I'm not your girlfriend." She starts to walk off, but then she walks back up to him and kisses him on the lips. It's not romantic, it's sloppyneedydesperate. He wants to push her away but instead, his arms wraps around her waist.

The hunger, desire, to be lovedwantedneeded was all there in that one kiss.

"What the hell is going on?"

They instantly pulled apart when they heard his voice. The whole school stops and looks at the three.

"Wh-what are you doing?"

All eyes on Jade. _Think Jade, think! _

"Improv! Um, Sickowitz wanted us to do some extra credit since we're failing his class. So, we're practicing."

Beck's eyes looks unsure, he doesn't know either to believe this or not because he knows his girlfriend. If she was failing a class, she would have bitch & moan about it.

"Are you sure that was for improv? It was a pretty intense kiss. It was almost real."

"Of course, babe," She says sweetly, it's almost sickening.

\\

Andre doesn't talk to Jade for 2 weeks.

He doesn't know why.

\\

Jade wasn't the type to run after a guy.

So, she waited for him.

\\

He comes to her apartment on a Tuesday. It was raining, so his clothes are soaking onto the floor. You could see the droplets dripping off his face, dreads, and clothes.

She lets him in.

"Why are you here?" She asks him.

He doesn't reply for a minute, though it felt like hours to the both of them.

"I don't know," He finally says and with that, he kisses her.

\\

They have sex.

dirtyangryheartbreaking sex.

\\

"Do you love me now?" He asks her while he plays with that one same blue streak. He's praying in his mind for her to say yes, that he was the only one for her, and their love for each other could overcome anything.

Instead, he got a:

"Cat's coming over in five minutes, you should go."

\\

He gives up.

She lets him.

\\

**my first story ever.** i don't like it. it's all splattered and confusing and heartbreaking. the list can go on and on. i've been trying to write stories for beck&trina and andre&jade but i didn't have any inspiration but this idea came out of nowhere. jade seems ooc; i mean... doesn't she seem... i don't know. okay, so review. adios.


End file.
